


Oversleeping For A While

by sophrio



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophrio/pseuds/sophrio
Summary: Iwa is the warm embrace Oikawa has always needed.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 26





	Oversleeping For A While

**Author's Note:**

> This is really disgusting, sickeningly sweet fluff. Absolutely tooth-rotting so be warned.

Tooru Oikawa didn't like to oversleep.

It reminded him of morning breath and sweat from Japan's warm nights mingled with the tossing and turning while he struggled falling asleep. 

It wasn't his fault, of course. He endured hours of relentless nagging from his sister about giving himself a break, but something about staying in bed when he knows he could be practicing serves makes his body almost nauseous. 

I can do better, he thinks as he lies there motionlessly, unable to do anything about his urge to be productive, watching the clock tick by. Every second that passes is one that could have been spent improving, working harder. I need to be better-

"Oikawa." A gentle hum comes from the other side of the bed. "Please tell me you aren't about to leave me all alone while you go and work yourself to the bone." 

Toned arms gently wrap around Oikawa's torso, legs softly entangling with each other as the ticks of the clock fade into the background along with the white noise from the light traffic outside. He smiles.

"Of course not, Iwa-chan," he says teasingly. "Why? Would you miss me?" 

Iwaizumi sighs and rolls his eyes. "I'm tired. And don't you dare try to tell me that you're not. You were practicing until nearly midnight yesterday," he scolds. His voice is tinged with fondness but very clearly exhausted and laced with sleep.

Oikawa laughs. "You sound like my mother, Hajime. Are you sure you aren't secretly some doting old lady dressed as an eighteen year old boy?" 

Iwaizumi lightly smacks the brunette over the head, causing a whine to fill the quietness of the room. "How is it that you become more of a trashbag everyday, Oikawa?" 

"Hajime!"

A sense of calm washes over the room.

"Am I a hot trashbag or a normal black one?" 

A groan rumbles through the air and Oikawa can feel his overwhelming sense of failure mingle and die out with the new roses blooming in his heart as his boyfriend lightly flicks him on the head.

Silence settles again, but not the awkward kind in a shared elevator. It's the kind of silence where you can feel each other's heartbeat, the kind where you know talking isn't mandatory for you to experience love.

Nestling his head into Hajime's shoulder, Oikawa takes a deep breath and exhales, promptly pulling the covers up to his chin. A funny sort of look briefly crosses his face and he laughs breezily.

"You know what, Iwa? I had the strangest dream last night." His voice is somewhat absent-minded and he brings Iwa's hand into his. "Do you want to know what it was?"

"Not particularly, but I have a feeling you'll just tell me anyways." 

Oikawa whines, "Iwa-chan, why do you have to be so mean?" Hajime chuckles and wraps his arms around him just a little tighter. Sunlight starts pouring in from the curtains and most is silent, save for the occasional honking of car horns. "I had a dream where I was a prince of this extravagant, really fancy, rich kingdom-"

"Of course you were, Tooru," Iwaizumi remarks. He receives a sharp glare.

"- and Ushiwaka teamed up with Tobio-chan as two wretched peasants to try and steal my throne. Then they, like, came to my palace in my extravagant, really fancy rich kingdom to kill me and as Ushiwaka held a knife to my throat, you came and saved me."

Neither man says anything for a few seconds.

"I didn't know you thought so highly of me, Shittykawa."

"SHUT UP! I hate you. I don't even know why I'm dating such a meany-pants," Oikawa wails.

"How come you're the prince and I'm the bodyguard, why can't it be the other way around?" 

Oikawa sniffs and rubs his nose tenderly, "As if I know. Gah, I can't even have dreams anymore without you trying interrogate me." Lips curled up in a pout, he starts to fiddle with the fingers encased in his own, pressing a small kiss to them.

For a few seconds, Iwaizumi thinks he might just die. Shadows illuminate the walls decorated with Polaroids that he told Oikawa to take down once, but now believe are works of art. He sighs but in a breathless kind of way, shifting to lightly sniff the smell of lavender shampoo and mint body wash.

In this moment, they are the dancers in a world of scientists, the birds living amongst fish, the lovers living with the lonely.

Iwaizumi wonders how long it'll be until the day forces the two out of their embrace and thrusts them into a cold world with no arm to wrap around them. He breathes.

For now, he'll just let life pass by for a little while.

While Oikawa wasn't one to oversleep, Iwaizumi enjoyed resting his body.

Being tired gave him the strangest deja vu of his mother coming into his room as a child with warm broth and headache medicine that he despised the taste of. 

It made him so very nauseous and he'd always been told rest to the body is what love does to the heart.

But, laying there, hands locked with Oikawa's, chest occupied with a head of brown hair, he thinks, I wouldn't mind waking up early everyday to look at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, lovebugs! I'm not so sure it's good so please comment if you want another part or honestly just think it's cute!


End file.
